VOX Box: Countdown 2 - February
Characters * De Luca * Luke Fox * Kathy Duquesne * Knox * The Penguin * Jaye Location * Iceberg Lounge, Gotham City, NJ * February 14th 2016, 2127 Local Time VOX Archive * pop music intro * Jaye: Betcha never, never ever. Betcha never, never ever. * Kathy Duquesne: 2 instances What's the matter? * Jaye: Don't tell me that you don't like anything about me. * Luke Fox: 2 instances Huh? What? No... Nothing's the matter. * Jaye: I've seen it in your eyes: that look, you think that I don't notice * Knox: Hey, K.D. 2 instances, metallic clink, footsteps: 2 instances, door opens, metallic clink Looking hot. * Jaye: Don't hide what you feel inside... Baby, I can feel the same * De Luca: 2 instances, whistle You got some fries with that shake? * Jaye: What you do is up to you. So maybe you should try again * Luke Fox: Whoa... grapple What did you just say? panicked shout, stumbling footsteps * Jaye: or maybe you just fade away, yeeeeeeeah... * De Luca: You're crazy, man! footsteps * Kathy Duquesne: Easy there, Luke... He's not worth it. * Jaye: Betcha never, betcha never. Betcha never thought we'd get this far * Kathy Duquesne: Oh, look... There's a table right over there... * Jaye: Betcha never, never ever. betcha never thought you'd touch my heart * Kathy Duquesne: 2 instances, sigh I know, not exactly the book-club crowd, but you're with the Sons. Toughen up, Luke. * Jaye: Betcha never, betcha never. Betcha never thought that I'd surrender * Luke Fox: chair sliding on floor I suppose you know who owns this place. * Jaye: Betcha never thought that you would ever get with me * Penguin: footsteps She should. I bought her her first parasol. on hand Kathleen. * Jaye: I betcha never thought of that * Kathy Duquesne: giggle Ozzie. * instrumental pop music * Penguin: And Mr. Fox, is it? It's been quite a while, hasn't it? My, how you've grown? * Luke Fox: Yes. I believe it was when you had me kidnapped as a boy and held hostage in an attempt to have my dad pull WayneTech out of a technology contract that was in competition with one of your subsidiary enterprises... * Penguin: chuckle Oh, yes, my more rambunctious days. * Knox: footsteps Sir, your call just came in. * Penguin: The vagaries of a restaurateur. You understand. footsteps, waddling footsteps fading * Jaye: Don't you be afraid to try 'cause you don't even know me * Kathy Duquesne: Now I know what's bothering you... I didn't know you and Penguin had history. * Jaye: Why don't you read between the lines? * Luke Fox: chair sliding on floor, clatter It's not the bird that's bodering me... it's you. * Jaye: You know how it should be. Don't hide what you feel inside * Kathy Duquesne: Me? * Luke Fox: Yeah, what kind of game are you playing? * Jaye: Maybe I can feel the same. Whatcha do, it's up to you * Kathy Duquesne: Game? I'm not playing a- * Luke Fox: You dump your guards for a night, and where do you go? * Jaye: So maybe you try again... Or maybe you just fade away * Luke Fox: A club where patrons are your father's cronies. It's like you want him to hear about it. * Jaye: Betcha never, betcha never. Betcha never thought we'd get this far. Betcha never, never ever. Betcha never thought you'd touch my heart * Kathy Duquesne: I'm not sure I like your tone. chair sliding on floor I think I'll decide in the powder room. Twa-la. footsteps * Jaye: Betcha never, betcha never. Betcha never thought that I'd surrender. Betcha never thought that you would ever get with me... I betcha never thought about it. * Filter: Big Musical Finish, Mass Aplause * De Luca: '''footsteps Hey, bozo... Since you seem to have lost your girlfriend? Mind if I- * '''Luke Fox: whack * De Luca: thud * Luke Fox: chuckle Oops. My bad. Didn't see you there, man. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Countdown 1 - January. * Story continues in VOX Box: Countdown 3 - March. * This is an updated version of VOX Box: Countdown - 11 Months Ago. Links and References * VOX Box: Countdown 2 - February Category:VOX Box Category:Luke Fox/Appearances Category:Kathy Duquesne/Appearances Category:Oswald Cobblepot/Appearances Category:Iceberg Lounge/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances